The purpose of this project is to understand the regulation of cellular proliferation and differentiation in craniofacial tissues and in other tissues undergoing similar development events. At present we are refining an in vitro method for screening teratogens, and determining the role of extracellular matrix materials in chondrogenesis. We are also isolating proteins associated with proteoglycans and determining their interaction with other connective tissue components.